Turbochargers may be used in combination with heat exchangers to deliver a higher air density and/or pressure to an engine system. In one example, the turbocharger includes a turbine positioned in an exhaust passage of the engine which at least partially drives a compressor to increase the intake air pressure. In some examples, the engine system may include two or more turbochargers to further increase the pressure of the intake air, such as a two-stage turbocharger which includes a high pressure turbocharger fluidically coupled to a low pressure turbocharger. In such an example, exhaust gas may be delivered from the high pressure turbine to the low pressure turbine. In some examples of such a configuration, the exhaust gas flow from the high pressure turbine may be turned up to 180 degrees due to available packaging space or a desired turbocharger arrangement, for example. Turning the exhaust flow in this manner may lead to losses in flow enthalpy, boundary layer separation, pressure losses, and/or non-uniform exhaust flow into the low pressure turbine.